Currently available image intensifier devices convert low level images of visible and near infrared light into visible monochrome images. The image intensifier device typically converts incident light into an amplified level image by using a photocathode to generate an amplified electron flow corresponding to the image areas where light is received, and a luminescent screen to generate an output light image from the electron flow. The luminescent screen generally contains a phosphor material which radiates monochrome light when struck by electrons.
However, image pattern recognition can often be easier with a color image rather than a monochrome image. Also, a color image is more desirable in certain applications, such as when it is desired to use an image intensifier device as a front end of a low-light-level color video or still camera, for low ambient light surveillance, or for some consumer applications. A color image intensifier device could also prevent image loss under certain critical conditions, such as in dust, haze or glare, by providing an output image in separate or false colors corresponding to the less glareful or non-obscured light frequencies.